New Generation
New Generation is an indirect sequel to Digimon Adventure 02, taking place after the epilogue of the series. The series was made by the same person who made Digimon Dual and onward. Plot summary Months after the epilogue, the DigiDestined decide to visit the campground where the first DigiDestined (Not the original) first went to the Digital World. They brought their kids with them, and that's when they are sent to the Digital world and the events happen again with a few differences. Only four of the kids become the new DigiDestined. Main Protagonists *Musuko Motomiya Musuko is the son of Davis and Kari and is 7 years old. His partner is Veemon, which has a different digivolution line from his father's Veemon. *DemiVeemon > Veemon > Veedramon > AeroVeedramon > UlforceVeedramon *Benson Takaishi Benson is the same age as Musuko and the son of T.K.. His partner is Patamon. *Tokomon > Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon *Natalie Ishida Natalie is the same age as Musuko and Benson and the son of Matt and Sora. Her partner is Biyomon. *Yokomon > Biyomon > Birdramon > Garudamon > Hououmon *Mason Kamiya Mason is the same age as the other three and the son of Tai and Mimi. Mason is also the cousin of Musuko and Koji. His partner is Palmon. *Tanemon > Palmon > Togemon > Lillymon > Gardeniamon *Koji Motomiya Koji is the youngest of the group and son of Davis and Kari. His partner is Gatomon. *Salamon > Gatomon > Angewomon > Ophanimon Allies *All of the other kids *All of the other DigiDestined Primary Antagonists *LadyDevimon What a villain to start off with. She is a level higher than the form that main Digimon can take at this point. She can corrupt Digimon and cause them to either digivolve or do a slide evolution. She was defeated by all four Champion level Digimon when they fired their attacks all at once. *Nyjomon Nyjomon is the second villain they face against. He uses the same thing that Etemon used to corrupt Digimon. He was defeated by AeroVeedramon. *MetalNyjomon MetalNyjomon is a Mega level Digimon and is the digivolved form of Nyjomon. He returned when he absorbed the Dark Network. He was defeated by Gardeniamon. *Daemon Daemon returns after being sent to the Dark Ocean. He escaped the Dark Ocean and plans his revenge. He was first defeated by Angewomon. *Daemon Uncloaked Mode Daemon is the true form of Daemon. He appears when he absorbs the data of his minions with the help of Vilemon. He was defeated by the combined power of both UlforceVeedramon and Seraphimon. *Neo Dark Masters **Luradamon Luradamon is the leader of the Neo Dark Masters. She represents an angel falling into darkness. She was defeated by Ophanimon *WaruSeadramon WaruSeadramon is the second member of the Neo Dark Masters. He was defeated by UlforceVeedramon. *Deriscomon Deriscomon is the third and smallest member of the Neo Dark Masters. He was defeated by Seraphimon. *ChaosGrimmon ChaosGrimmon is the last member of the Neo Dark Masters. He was defeated by Hououmon. *Piedmon Piedmon returns after being sent into another dimension. He is destroyed by all five Mega level Digimon.